Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Kosta's family
Luna Minami Get in Trouble with Kosta's family is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on August 15th 2018 Transcript Luna: Ha ha, I already update on ever Kosta's video pages, so now Kosta's family will have a look. Kosta's Mom: Um, David and the girls, look's what have Luna done? David the Screamo: Yes Chris and Themi? Kosta's Dad: There is a lot of biggest mistakes, don't you see as been mentioned that Luna Minami brainwashed Kosta Karatzovalis to make videos out of Ivy, Stephanie, Cathy, Lucy and more, despite of having her evil cones, replacing characters, renaming title pages and many trick for personal reasons. JessicaFin23 said that videos out of fictional characters like every character are not allowed, because that is considered cyberbullying to fans. David the Screamo: OK, Once Kosta and the Metal Punks returns from the dead. I will or Kosta to get retake his own licensed grounded videos now so Sarah West is making Luna Minami gets grounded series and help Gfourtx make Sophie the Otter stronger as well as my GoAnimate friends. Luna Minami: Uh oh, what are you doing? Are you forcing Kosta's parents to watch The Save-Ums? David the Screamo: No! Luna: Why not? David the Screamo: Because we are not happy in you for tricking Kosta and the Metal Punks and my friends to make gets grounded series like Ivy, Stephanie, Cathy, Lucy and my more for what you done. Tamara: That's because you want it to make Ivy, Stephanie, Cathy, Lucy to have evil clones, Replacing characters to have The Save-Ums, The Flowerpuffs, The Babylon Rogues, The King of the Monsters, Finbar and Robbie Rotten when they beating up children, replacing our friends from GoAnimate, hiding strong content of violence because of children wants to watch it, renaming titles, getting rid of the regular crying voices, tricky Mickey McGuinness' videos, vandalizing Sarah West's, Sophie the Otter's and Elephant012's pages and other related videos that will absolutely hate. Rachel: JessicaFin23 or David would've just change them to his videos just yet for stories and poems she wrote all because of you. Kosta's Dad: I agree with Rachel. And also how dare you make a grounded video out of my son. Luna: Hey, I told you this before. I got my revenge when The Metal Punks' got The Save-Ums arrested after a viral battle to win Ivy Smith gets grounded series, that's why I have to bail them out of my own. Kosta's Mom: That's then but this is now, because you just backfired us. That's it. Alexandria: This means Sofia's Mother, Queen Miranda, will make you watch Sophie the Otter's favorite shows, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PJ's favorite shows and movies and Sarah West's favorite cartoons and movies instead of The Save Ums for the rest of your life. Luna: No, I hate the shows that Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō! Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, PB&J Otter, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Adventures of the Little Koala, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Land Before Time, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. Those shows and movies are stupid. Charley: Too bad. you will be only forced them to watch whose hows from now on. Yvonne: That's because you've forced Kosta's videos to make those terrible videos out of Ivy Smith and well as Stephanie Gavin, Cathy McCarthy, Lucy McCall and more. Because you put his career on the line. Rosanne: I agree with Yvonne. And also, you will be force to watch porn movies and shows as well as YouPorn, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults including Happy Tree Friends and Final Destination for your rest of your life. Why, because I was a huge fan of Anna Bell Peaks. Luna: No, not more punishments! Please Rosanne, pornography is disturbing, as well as Porn stuff, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults including Happy Tree Friends and Final Destination. Rosanne: I don't care. And if you don't know who's Anna Bell Peaks, she is an American pornographic actress, erotic model and cam-girl. You will be forced to watch her on YouPorn for now on. Lloyd P. Nebulon: Sorry but Me, Eddie, Kurt and Douglass are late. Well (x3), It's Luna Minami, the one that you replacing me and my friends for tricky Kosta's video for no reasons. That's it. Eddie Horton: You will be forced to watch his show Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life as well as American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Recess, and Kim Possible for the rest of your life. Douglas McNoggin: Also, this means no more Pokémon, no Naruto, no Dragon Ball Z, no Inuyasha, no Bleach, no Sailor Moon, no Sakura Card Captors, no Powerpuff Girls Z, no Super Smash Bros., no Sega Superstars, no Unikitty!, no Hello Kitty, no Winx Club for the rest of your life. Kurt Blobberts: And finally, You will force to read books like fairytales, Shimajirō books imported from Japan, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books, picture books, and beginning chapter books and graphic novels. David the Screamo: I agree with Lloyd in Space and his friends and well as my family. Now start watching all of them right now. We're done with you, and that's final! (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos